mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Angie Harmon
| birthplace = Highland Park, Texas, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Actress/Model | yearsactive = 1995–present | spouse = Jason Sehorn (9 June 2001-present) }} Angela Michelle "Angie" Harmon (born August 10, 1972) is an American fashion model and television/film actress. She became a well-known model in the 1990s and developed a career as a television star after roles on Baywatch Nights and Law & Order. Early life Harmon was born in Highland Park, Texas, the daughter of Daphne Demar (née Caravageli) and Lawrence Paul "Larry" Harmon, a hospital information-network executive in Dallas.FilmReference.com: Angie Harmon Her mother is of Greek descent and her father is of Irish, Scottish and Cherokee Native American ancestry.Jenson, Wendy. "Time for the...Glamourous Actress Reality Check." ''Glamour''. Apr. 2000: 288+http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=mjw1954&id=I94680 Both of her parents were models in the 1970s. They divorced in 1982, and her father later remarried. Harmon worked as a child model and in 1988, won a Seventeen modeling contest. She attended Highland Park High School until 1990, where she was a member of the Highland Belles. She won a Spectrum Model Search contest shortly afterward, subsequently pursuing a successful modeling career and becoming well-known in the early 1990s. She worked as a runway model for Calvin Klein, Giorgio Armani, and Donna Karan and appeared on the covers of ELLE, Cosmopolitan, and Esquire. She is signed with IMG Models in New York City. Career Harmon began acting in 1995 after being discovered on a plane by David Hasselhoff. She then starred in several television series, including Baywatch Nights, Baywatch and C-16: FBI. She also appeared in the 1998 film, Lawn Dogs, which received only a limited theatrical release. In the late 1990s, Harmon became better known by joining the long-running NBC series Law & Order, playing ADA Abbie Carmichael from 1998-2001. During this time, she also voiced Barbara Gordon in the animated film Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, succeeding Stockard Channing in that role. Harmon left Law & Order to concentrate on her film career, saying that she preferred working in film to television. (dead links as of at least June 22, 2010) After appearing in the 2001 direct-to-video film Good Advice, she had a supporting role in Agent Cody Banks (2003), playing the CIA handler of a teenage agent (Frankie Muniz).[http://movies.about.com/library/weekly/aaagentcodybankscast.htm "Agent Cody Banks Movie Credits"], MGM via About.com In 2006, Harmon co-starred with Cuba Gooding Jr. and James Woods in the direct-to-DVD political suspense drama End Game. In 2006, Harmon starred as the lead in the ABC pilot Secrets of a Small Town, which did not go to series. She also starred in another failed television show on NBC, Inconceivable. The program was canceled after two episodes. The following year, she starred in another ABC pilot, Women's Murder Club. The police drama was picked up, but only ten of the thirteen episodes aired. Harmon was one of five actresses who posed discreetly nude for the May 2008 issue of ''Allure'' magazine, along Gabrielle Union, Zoe McLellan, Jill Scott, and Ana Ortiz."Actresses Go Naked for Magazine", New York Daily News, April 20, 2008 Harmon co-stars with Sasha Alexander in the TNT crime-drama series Rizzoli & Isles, playing Boston, Massachusetts, police detective Jane Rizzoli. The show premiered July 12, 2010.Moynihan, Rob. "Exclusive: Balthazar Getty Joins Rizzoli & Isles" TV Guide via Seattle Post-Intelligencer, June 11, 2010 Personal life Harmon is married to former professional football player Jason Sehorn. The two were engaged on March 13, 2000. Harmon was taping an interview segment on the Tonight Show with Jay Leno when Leno called Sehorn out as a surprise guest. Sehorn immediately walked up to Harmon, knelt down on one knee and proposed. They were married on June 9, 2001, and have three daughters;http://www.goodhousekeeping.com/family/celebrity/angie-harmon-family-life Finley Faith (born October 14, 2003 in Dallas, Texas), Avery Grace (born June 22, 2005, also in Dallas), and Emery Hope (born December 18, 2008).Ingrassia, Lisa. "Angie Harmon Gives Birth to Third Daughter". ''People'' via People.com, December 18, 2008. Harmon is a Republican. She and her husband delivered a speech at the 2004 Republican National Convention,"Jason Sehorn and Angie Harmon Deliver Remarks at the Republican National Convention", Political Transcript Wire, August 30, 2004, via HighBeam.comPugh Clifford. "Star Wattage Dimmer at GOP Convention: Republicans Attracting B-list of Entertainers", Houston Chronicle, August 31, 2004 and supported John McCain for president in 2008.Dinan, Stephen, and Ralph Z. Hallow. "Hollywood Conservatives to Rally for McCain: Event Coincides with Democratic Convention", The Washington Times, August 22, 2008Hayes, Stephen F. "Celebrities for McCain", The Weekly Standard, August 26, 2008 She has also said that she would support Sarah Palin were she to run for President in 2012. Filmography References External links * * * Angie Harmon * "Galería fotográfica de Angie Harmon", Fametown.com (photo gallery) Category:1972 births Category:Actors from Texas Category:American actors Category:American actors of Scottish descent Category:American female models Category:American film actors Category:American models of Native American descent Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Greek descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:Living people Category:Native American actors Category:People from the Dallas – Fort Worth Metroplex Category:Texas Republicans de:Angie Harmon fr:Angie Harmon it:Angie Harmon nl:Angie Harmon pl:Angie Harmon pt:Angie Harmon ru:Хэрмон, Энджи sv:Angie Harmon